A Complicated Partnership
by Akiko-Izanami
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund has just arrived at his new precinct and placed with the difficult but attractive Jack Frost as his partner when the case they are handling pulls them closer together than they find comfortable will their restraint hold out. I'm not very good at summaries, sorry. It's rated m due to things to come in the story
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note sorry if it's not amazing, this is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction_

* * *

~Jack~

The month is September the leaves are turning colours and being piled up to jump in, Jack looked around as he made his way back to work, he sees groups of kids running home from school, and younger ones jumping into piles of leaves. A smile spreads across Jack's face as he sees the fun they are having, causing him to reminisce of the days when he was a kid "I wish…" he mumbled under his breath. Jack looked back towards the kids which is probably why he didn't see the person standing in front of him "oomph!" just as he braces himself to hit the ground he is stopped midair, Jack slowly opened his eyes, and a shiver ran down his spine as he was greeted with shining emerald green eyes that are currently looking down at him in concern, the strangers hair shines in the light of the sun showing a tint of blue in his black hair, Jack swallows as he feels the strangers arms flex around him as he lifts him back into a standing position,

"Are you alright?" the stranger raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth when Jack just continues to stare, he's Australian, his accent gives him away, his body is lean, he's tall his overall look would bring most people to him, heck I'd… Jack shook my head trying to clear it

"Sorry ... and thanks for grabbing me there, my name is Jack Frost" Jack smiled up at him, but the Stranger just looked down at a piece of paper in his hands,

"You're my contact?" the man's voice held annoyance, as he looked Jack up and down. Jack knew what he was thinking, Jack looked really young after all and it pissed him off,

"You're Aster?" Jack's voice heightened as he mimicked the other man's annoyance, the man only gave a curt nod. I knew I would be dealing with a rookie as my new partner, but what he couldn't figure out was why Aster was calling him, his contact, then like a lightbulb going off it hit him. "What did the boys down at the station tell you?" Jack tried to stop myself from grinning,

"That I had a contact that was… um rough around the edges" Aster looked unsure if he should be telling Jack, but Jack was too busy laughing to care,

"I'm going to kill them when I get back to the station," Jack said between laughs, and labored breaths. The boys at the station tended to pull one over on the new guys whenever they arrived, Jack's first memory of the precinct involved a lot of whip cream; the annoying memory calmed down Jack's laughing fit. Finally he pulled himself together enough to get a coherent sentence out, "They lied, plus they wouldn't send you to meet a contact without briefing you on the case first." Aster blushed at his apparent mistake, damn he's even cute when he blushes "Anyway I'm your new partner, nice to meet you." Jack held out his hand welcomingly, but Aster just looked at it,

~Aster~

Crikey I'm doomed Aster thought to himself in annoyance as he looked down at the slim arm stretched towards him. He was taller than the man in front of him by a foot or more, Jack's frame is slim, and almost fragile, his hair white like snow, his eyes are a bright blue, and are currently staring at me causing a jolt of lust to run down my body, "are you serious," Aster had just arrived to this precinct and it looked to him as though they're sticking him with the runt of the litter. Jack's face contorted with anger at his words, he looked as angry as a cut snake.

"That's what I said when they decided they were sticking me with a transfer, have you ever actually held a gun or did you just push papers for the people who actually did the work," Aster's fist connects with his face so fast Aster himself didn't even process what he had done, "oh shit" just as Aster went to apologize, Jack retaliated by tackling Aster to the, and pinning his hands behind his back "I don't have time for some wet behind the ears newbie, get yourself together or go push some papers."

Aster rolled his shoulders "yeah, fine" when Jack let Aster go and stood up, Aster tensed as a pain shoots through his shoulder he rubs it as he stand up trying to work the knot of pain out, what a great time for old injuries to start popping up Aster thought sarcastically.

Jack looked at Aster's shoulder before turning around and continuing his walk that he was on before bumping into him; his hips swayed slight as he walked, "Are you coming or not," his voice softer now probably guessing what was wrong with Asters shoulder, Aster walks towards him each of his strides almost doubling his partners, this partnership is going to be…difficult, Aster sighed just as he caught up with him.

* * *

_Author's note: if you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story go ahead and tell me all is welcome… this as not my best it will get better. To all who ask I did change the perspective just so it would be easier to follow I hope it worked_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: okay I might be getting the hang of this_

* * *

~Jack~

The precinct is as dead as usual, everyone is doing what little paperwork there is left to do, the precinct is a giant open room except three small rooms for the captain, break, and interrogation the main room has two rows creating an aisle up the middle, the Captain enters from the his office at the back corner just as Jack and Aster arrive, "So…" Jack's voice is loud enough to grab the other cops attention each looking nervous when they see Aster and Jack at the doorway, "Whose bullheaded plan was it to send the newbie on a scavenger hunt for me, with false information?" everyone shuffles around awkwardly as they look over at Jack and Aster, Jack can feel Aster's heat radiating off of him and washing over himself, which is making his pants uncomfortably tight this is not the time for that, Jack pinched the skin on his arms that he currently had folded across his chest; Jack shifts from one leg to the other. No one responded to Jack's question, but the captain quickly turned around and headed back to his office obviously trying to hide, "You have got to be kidding, really Captain North, really?"

North turns back to Jack, trying to play it off like it was nothing he shrugged his shoulder, "I thought it would be good time for you, and us as well" his heavy Russian accent made it hard to understand what he had said, "If he got lost you would find him, yes?" Jack nods unsure there was any other response that wouldn't get him in trouble, "Then I see no problem, Frost" North turns to the other cops "All right break is over, get back to work." North's voice rang out through the room, causing everyone to hurry back to work.

"Bloody hell, these people are insane" Aster's voice came barely above a whisper, so quiet only Jack heard, he turned towards Aster raising my eyebrow to which Aster just scratched the back of his head, the muscles in his arms flexing from the position they were in, causing Jack to unconsciously swallow.

"Right, okay, I'll show you to your desk" Jack shook his head as he starts walking forward towards the back of the room; _what am I thinking he is my partner_ Jack's body's treacherous reaction to Aster's closeness still held victory over his mind, _my mind was all over the place_, "Here we are," Jack pointed to the only open desk other than his own frowning slightly at the now empty desk that once held a close friend, Jack collapsed into my own chair picking up the file for his case, "Unpack, I'll brief you on our case once you're done," Aster looked over at Jack nodding, but there seemed to be nervousness embedded in his eyes that fought with the annoyance also present, He reached into a box that he had picked up at the entrance, pulling out simple office supplies, and then he pulled out a cup that had E. Aster Bunnymund in cursive along the top, I couldn't stop my laugh that left me, causing Aster to look over at me in annoyance _I think that's just his normal face_, but before he could say anything Jack cut in "Your name is E. Aster Bunnymund?" he half expected it to be a joke,

"There is nothing wrong with my name, mate" Aster's eyes narrow, and for some odd reason that just pushes Jack to annoy him further, probably due to the black eye that was currently forming because of Aster,

"Your right there is nothing wrong with you name… Bunny,"

~Aster~

Anger radiated off of Aster; _that is it no matter how much my body wants this guy my brain despises him tenfold,_ "listen here frostbite," Jack frowns at the nickname Aster had given him, but Aster was too angry to care "We are partners, so whatever prejudice you have against me, drop it or it will get us both killed!" Aster's yelling caught the attention of some of the other cops near by

Frost stands up from his chair slamming his hands on his desk, "Listen here Bunny, when we are out there I drop all ill will I have with my partner who ever they may be, if need be I'd jump in front of a bullet for them, even you. My prejudice as you call it, against you is most likely due to the black eye forming on my face because you can't keep your shit together, so shut up and sit down" Aster could tell Frost was fuming, but he keeps his voice level never raising his voice above a whisper, his eyes are so cold like ice, though their beauty is still drawing him in even though their once joyful nature is long gone,

Aster mumbles an apology realizing he had pushed Frost too far; his apology seemed to loosen the tension in the younger man's shoulders. Aster sighs placing his now empty box on the ground and collapsing into his chair, Jack follows suit running his long fingers through his hair. Aster unconsciously lick my lips only realizing what I've done after Frost's lips pull into a smirk that makes my body warm, _shit did he see that…_ "You okay there bunny, you look a little…" Aster swallow nervously as Jack tilts his head causing wisps of white hair to fall over his face, making him look younger than he is, Frost stands up suddenly, and walks over to me, as he gets close his smell enveloped Aster _he smells like winter_. Aster's nose twitched at the smell of his second favourite season

"What are you…" Frost reaches towards Aster, this cannot be happening; just as Aster thinks Jake's about to touch him Aster almost closes his eyes, but Frost reaches past and picks up Aster's coffee mug, without saying another word Frost picks up his own mug as well and walks away. "Crikey, if this keeps up I'm going to have a few screws loose myself" Aster appraises Frost again as he walks away, _what the hell is causing my body to react like this_.

~Jack~

_I'm going insane;_ Jack looks back through the curtains of the break room to see Bunny twirling a pencil between his long slender fingers, his mind obviously off in another place, Aster turns and looks over to where Jack is currently hiding, he steps back from the window; _I don't think I'd ever been that mad at someone, and then had that anger completely erased just by how they look at me in the next moment_. Jack thought back to how he was tempted to touch his hair when he was reaching for Aster's coffee cup; Jack looks down at the cups now full, and sees a reflection to his left. "Shit!" his heart leaps out of his chest as hand rests on his shoulder, he turns around to see a Tooth standing beside him, "damn it Tooth, I swear to god if anything on this job kills me it will be you." Tooth giggles, her multicolored pixie styled hair cut bouncing at the action. Jack smiled back never really able to totally mad at her, she is like a sister to him.

"There is a phone call for you…"

"Is that why you scared me to death," Jack let out a short laugh which, Tooth reached up pinching his nose "Ow!"

"Let me finish before you interrupt, or I'll punch out those beautiful teeth of yours, " The person on the phone says his name is Sandy; which I thought was a fake; it is, is it not, I mean no one names their kid that it's so weird"

"Says the girl named Tooth," Jake smiled once again as Tooth stuck out her tongue at him, Jack turned back to the coffees carefully picking them up while trying to avoid the sides, "Oh could you patch him through to my desk… please" Jack adds quickly before hurrying back to his desk, placing the coffee down, and picking up the phone, the person on the other end keeps it short getting a meeting place and time before hanging up. "Looks like I'll have to brief you in the car bunny, let's go"

* * *

_Author's note: well… any suggestions on improvement or direction you wish to see this story take is appreciated and will be considered _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: sorry for being so late with an update I have had serious writers block, _

~Jack~

"So what exactly is this case we are working on? Where are we going?" each time Aster asked a question Jack would simply ignore him as they rode down the elevator, electricity was running between them causing Jack's hair to stand on end, Bunny's naturally husky voice, plus the closed, confined space was not good for his heart, Aster opens his voice obviously about to ask another question when the door opens, Jack quickly steps out into the garage ending the charge between them,

"Come on, Bunny. I said I would explain in the car" Jack hears Bunny sigh with irritation behind him, but Bunny quickly falls into line behind him; their footsteps echo through the garage in unison making it sound like only one person was there instead of two, Jack falters with his step on purpose trying to end the eerie feeling it gives him. Jack walks up to a blue Honda Civic, and slides into the driver seat, he sees Bunny look curiously at the car before sliding in.

"This doesn't look like a cop car," Jack smiles as he start the car, the purr of the engine giving him comfort,

"It's not, I don't use the company cars unless I have to, plus where we are going now is not a place you should be showing up to in a cop car." Jack looks over at Bunny and sees him visibly swallow, "Calm down bunny, I won't let you get hurt." Jack sees Bunny look over at him in annoyance, which only pushes Jack to go further. "What are you that scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything mate," Bunny's accent grew heavier in his accent causing Jack to miss some of the words he said, Jack smirked, before grabbing a file he had placed in his lap and tossing it onto Bunny's,

"That's our case," Jack waited for Bunny's reaction as he opened the file, as Bunny read further his eyes grew wider and wider.

"We're looking into human trafficking!" Jack nods calmly and motions for Bunny to continue reading, Bunny's eyes progress down the page, and suddenly freeze on a single paragraph "Pitch Black…" the mumble was almost too quiet to be heard. Pitch black was the nickname the media had given to a monster that would break into houses and kidnap people for his human trafficking ring, "Are you saying he's here, in the city"

"Yes," Jack answered quietly, Bunny's face twisted into confusion

"I don't recall hearing about any kidnappings on the news, so how do you know." Aster's eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"I know because, before Pitch Black was into the business he's in now he was in drug trafficking and I was his right hand man."

~Aster~

"You were his what!" Aster looked at Frost with disbelief than narrowed in anger "You didn't answer my question, how do you know he's in town," Aster fought to keep his voice level, Frost glanced over at Aster clearly nervous at his partners response

"He called me asking to join him, and…" Frost starts to explain, but is cut off by Aster

"Does the precinct know? You could get your badge taken away!" Aster lost his ability to stay calm yelling out his thought at Frost beside him, but instead of shrinking away from Aster like he had before Frost face twists into a scowl of annoyance

"Who do you think I am, of course the captain at the precinct, he's the reason I got out of that life in the first place he even helped me get into the academy, why would I give all that up for Pitch's offer. Not to mention Pitch hates me, so his offer is definitely a trap" Aster nods as he rolls their conversation around in his head,

"Okay, so where are we going?" Frost's body visibly relaxes at the change of subject; he changed lanes and turned into a shady neighbourhood before replying

"We are going to meet with an old friend of mine who wasn't as lucky as I was when he wanted to leave Pitch's gang. He's called The Sandman" Aster looks over at Frost, and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Why is he called The Sandman?" Frost's smirk crosses his face again, as he took another turn causing heat to spread through Aster's body,

"He is known for putting people into comas when he fights them with a single punch" Aster felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought of how this guy must look. The car came to a stop in front a bungalow that was a little worse for wear, but the grass was green and garden taken care of, Frost removed the keys from the ignition, and turned to Aster

"We're here"

_Author's notes: well that was a left swing I wasn't planning on throwing_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: I am so sorry, I have been crazy busy recently, but today I managed to get some time so I wrote this chapter I hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

~Aster~

Aster's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the man before him, this was The Sandman, and he is shorter than Frost. This is the man who could send people into comas with a single punch, Aster examines the man again he has messy, blonde hair, and is wearing a yellow tracksuit, he had obviously been working out based on the sweat on his face, and the state of his clothes,

"Sandy, it's good to see you after such a long time!" The Sandman's face lit up with a smile and pulled Frost into a hug, but didn't say a word, when he final let go of Frost he slowly turned towards Aster, then back to Frost, he lifted his hands and formed several words in sign language to Frost.

"Yeah, I'm the new rookie Frost has to put up with." Aster translated the sign language with ease having grown up with his friends who were mute. Aster's teeth gritted together at the way Frost was talking about him to others, so what Frost's been on the job longer, it's not like he was holding him back. Aster narrowed his eyes at Frost who either missed or completely ignored the look because he didn't react at all. Frost lifted his hand and ran it through his hair causing Aster to unconsciously lick his lips before turning back to face Sandman who was looking between the two of them with one eyebrow raised,

Sandman lifted his hand signing a sentence to Frost that if Aster had a drink he might have done a spit take upon seeing, "_Frost, is he your new boyfriend" _Frost appeared to have the same reaction as Aster as, but instead of looking aghast like Aster, he burst out laughing,

"It wasn't that funny" Aster found himself grumbling to himself, quiet enough not to be heard by the other two men one of which was now trying to contain his laughter with great difficulty. Aster frowned at the words that escaped his mouth, what am I thinking Aster scratched the back of his head, and looked back at Frost, he started reaching out to tell Frost to get a hold of himself, but Frost straightened up before he could

"Aster is not my new boyfriend, thank you very much. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to interfere with my love life," Frost's tone was joking, and to that Sandman smirked and shrugged his shoulder, which Frost only smirked back at still obviously still trying to contain his laughter, Aster's eyes focused on the scars on Sandman's neck and nervously swallowed as his mind wandered to what could have possibly cause that "so, what do you got for me Sandy?" Frost's voice became more serious and demanding; at those words all the playfulness between the two suddenly vanished.

"_I'm sure you know Pitch is back in town; He contacted me a few days ago, so I contacted some of my old associates to find out why he's in town, and apparently he has an auction going down in a week or so. I didn't get the location of the auction but I did get a location of the warehouse the "items" are being held in."_ Aster struggled to keep up with the speed of which Sandman's hands where moving, but from what he gathered he knew he was going to be working late, through Sandman's stumble through of an explanation Frost simply nodded his brow furrowing ever so often, drawing Aster's eyes to the wisps of white hair shining from the light coming through the window as they feathered around Frost's face swaying each nod of his head,

"Thank you Sandy," Frost turned towards the door "come on Bunny, we have a warehouse to raid," the excitement in Frost's voice made Aster completely overlook Frost's annoying nickname for him, but Aster couldn't help but notice the nervous look in Frost's eyes that completely contradicted the smile on his face

"Okay Frost, lead the way," maybe today won't end in disaster.

~Jack~

Jack ran out to the car, getting in and closing the door he took a few deep breathes, "I'm not going to let him get to me" he whispered under his breath before starting the car just as Bunny sat down,

"So, what happened to his neck?" Jack looked over at Bunny who fidgeted nervously as he put his seatbelt on, obviously not sure if he could ask these types of questions

"I told you he wasn't as luck as me, he had tried to leave the gang shortly after me but Pitch decided to make him an example and cut out his vocal chords." Jack tried to keep his voice even, but on the inside he was a mess as memories of what happened rushed back to him; Sandy had been the only father figure in his life growing up, his father had left long before he was even born so when he got the call from the hospital about Sandy he all but fell apart.

"Oh…" Bunny's short answer showed all the terror he felt for the case they were working, Jack started the car and took off down the street towards an even scarier part of town,

"Don't worry Bunny I told you I won't let you die, and I take my promises seriously." Bunny shrugged his indifference, and Jack put his focus back on the road, the nervousness was coming off Bunny in waves, "Why don't you ask me a question, if we are going to be partners we might as well know one another." Bunny looked over at Jack like he was crazy, but shortly after opened his mouth again.

"Who else… I mean at the precinct, has ties to Pitch?" Jack froze on that one unsure how to answer, out of the questions he could ask that's the one he chooses Jack lets out a sigh before continuing,

"Tooth, and North, they are the only other ones… North is only connected because he spent time undercover within Pitch's organization, and Tooth… well she is related to him." Jack waited for that information to sink in knowing Bunny wasn't going to take the second tidbit of information well.

"…Wait she's related to pitch, are we talking about the same bundle of energy with the bright hair and spring her step you were talking to back at the precinct? Can she be trusted I mean she's related to him she might be helping him!" Bunny continued to rant on and on and Jack patiently waits only getting ticked off at the doubt Bunny had in one of his fellow cops.

"Bunny, Tooth is the most dependable cop in the work force, she's the reason Pitch went underground because she got so close to catching him. You should have seen how devastated she was when she found out he had gone underground. She wants him in jail more than any of us." Bunny's cheeks turned red embarrassed by his lack of trust in his fellow coworker. "Well… looks like you'll have to wait before you get another chance to ask questions, because we are here." Jack pulled into a spot and took the keys out of the ignition, he exited the car without another word and headed towards the warehouse, his stomach turned with unease the warehouse was unguarded, from what he could see, and no matter what business you are into in this neighbourhood you don't leave your stuff unguarded, he took out his phone and sent off a couple messages for backup before stepping into the warehouse, he could hear Bunny behind him, though the man was obviously scared he didn't let it show as he walked through the warehouse, several crate were boarded up with small holes in them.

"Help… me" a weak voice escaped one of the nearby crates, Jack reached for his phone when a voice sounded behind him sending chills up his back like razor blades.

"Hello Jack," Jack turned around to face a man in a black trench coat, his hands holding a gun to Bunny's back. Sheer panic shot through him, but he tried to keep his calm.

"Pitch"

* * *

_Author's notes: well… not bad for an hour worth of work. If you like it great, if you don't lend me some suggestions _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: ….I did it again sorry I was busy rehearsing because I was going to the studio to record, and now I'm back at school, not to mention my internet has been down, but I'll try to keep things up to date_

* * *

~Aster~

"I'm… sorry" Frost's voice was thick as if he was going to cry Aster looked through the bars of the small cage that he had been stuffed in when after they had been discovered, Frost's back was to him his back against the bars of an identical cage,

"No, if I wasn't there you wouldn't have had to give in to Pitch. I guess I wasn't prepared for the field your right." Frost laughed the sound resonated through Aster annoying him to no end but helping him calm his quick paced heart, Aster flinched as a large clang of metal on metal replaced the sound of his partners laugh,

"Oh would you too stop this pity fest of yours it's getting on my nerves," the voice that followed the sound made Aster's blood curdle, he looked over to Frost to see that he had shifted so that he was as far away from Pitch as possible, "Hello Frostbite, I must say I am quite disappointed . I was so hoping we could work together again," Pitch had moved closer to Frost's cage, causing Frost to push himself further into the bars. "but alas you simply are too stubborn, but if I can't have you, at least I can make a profit from you and your friend here," Pitch motioned towards Aster, and Aster's mouth went dry as he realized what Pitch was talking about he was going to sell them. Aster looked over at Frost who looked paler than usual as he looked towards Aster, Pitch noticed it too and smiled, Asters eyes widened at his smile each tooth seemed to have been filed down to a point, "How about a deal Frostbite?" Frost flinched at the nickname before looking up at Pitch

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Frost spat the words at Pitch his confidence going as fast as it came as he pressed himself back against the bars, Aster found himself clenching his fist as he watched the obvious fear in Frost's face, he found himself angry at his inability to help him, was it because they were partners? It had to be.

"I'll let your friend here go. If you come back to me so we can run this empire together." Frost looked up at Pitch then over to Aster, it sunk in that Frost was actually considering the deal.

"So help me God Frost, if you accept this deal I will shoot you as soon as I'm released." Frost twitched and his lips lifted slightly at the corners.

"I guess that's your answer Pitch." Aster smiled as the cocky tone that had been in Frost's voice pretty much since they met returned Frost didn't return to his position against the bars, but instead leaned forward toward Pitch, eyes narrowed. Pitch sighed in annoyance as he looked over toward Aster.

"So be it," Pitch snarled as he walked away through the maze of boxes around them

~Jack~

Jack watched Pitch walk away; berating himself for ever being with him in the first place, as Pitch finally disappeared around the corner he looked back over at Bunny who looked awkwardly squished in his cage due to his broad shoulders and height, Jack had a relatively easy time in the cage with room to move even though the cages were the same size. "You seem a little cramped," Jack smirked as Bunny's face twisted into a scowl

"I don't think this is the time to be making jokes mate" Bunny was nervous Jack could see it in every muscle on his body, "You don't think he's actually going to sell us do you?" Jack started playing with his fingers and looked away from his partner, knowing Pitch that was exactly what he planned on doing instead of answering Bunny's question he tried to calm him

"I'm going to find a way to get us out of this situation, it's my fault we are in it in the first place I should have been more careful. So don't think to hard you might hurt yourself," Jack's attempt at a joke fell on deaf ears and the smile on his face fell seeing Bunny so desolate, it was unnerving seeing Bunny without the spark in his eyes, "I promise" the words came out as a whisper as Jack clenched his fists in his anger, how had he been so foolish, the warehouse had no guards outside they probably saw them coming, he should have called for backup, Jack shot up straight hitting his head on the metal above him "Ow"

"Are you okay Frost?" Bunny's voice seemed dead but a hint of worry broke through,

"Backup!" Bunny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my outburst "I had texted the station before we came in here!" an expression of shock spread on Bunny's face, his eyes filling with hope once again,

"To bad they don't know where we're going" Pitch's voice rang through the area like nails on a chalkboard, "It's almost time for the auction" with that all the crates started being moved outside the warehouse most likely into moving trucks, Jack looked over at Bunny the hope now gone his eyes were once again filled with fear,

"What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

_Authors Notes: haha I have to apologies again, I'm really sorry on how long that took to post. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: I think I'm going to start bringing this story to an end in the next few chapters, so much stress from school . Thank you for the comments I got they were pretty inspiring haha_

* * *

~Jack~

Jack squinted his eyes as the door of the moving truck squealed opened showing him what appeared to be the back alley "where have you taken us?" Jack demanded when Pitch came into view, Pitch sneered at Jack

"Shut up Frostbite before I shoot your partner, and you know how much I hate wasted cargo," Jack pressed his lips together, and shrunk down in on himself, turning his head towards Bunny whose face was void of emotion showed no signs of fear , he didn't react to what Pitch was saying, feeling courage after looking at Bunny, Jack straightened up and resumed his glare at Pitch though he kept his mouth shut, Jack wanted to strangle Pitch, but didn't want anything to happen to Bunny, , after all Bunny's his partner "Take the cargo to the ball room, it's time to lighten the load and line our pockets" the men and women around Pitch laughed the sound just as chilling as Pitch himself,

"Don't worry…" Jack's head snapped up, and he looked over to Bunny, whose face only showed anger, "we are going to get out of this," Bunny's eyes met Jack's, and his face relaxed into a smile "together." Jack smiled in return hope filling him once again, Jack gasped and struggled to brace himself as he was suddenly rocked side to side as his cage was roughly lifted, and taken off the truck a black sheet was thrown over his cage before he could get a good look at anything, and he lost his sight, but he listened carefully for any sound that might tell him where in the city he was, but none came, his inside clenched as he heard Bunny swear from most likely hitting the bars, and froze as the click of a gun cocking reached his ears, the soft sound of a voice to quiet for him to understand followed the sound of the gun the voice sounded oddly like Bunny, but Bunny never spoke that quietly from past experience even under stress; as no gun shot followed, and movement resumed Jack let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Shortly after he was dropped down causing him to hit his head on the top of his cage wincing he rubbed his hand on his head, he heard them drop Bunny's cage harder than necessary, he hit his own bars in anger of his inability to help, all they can do is hope his department locates them.

~Aster~

Aster clenched his fists as he stared at the women who held a gun pointed at Frost, who remained oblivious beneath the black sheet over his cage, "Please don't" Aster whispered trying to make it soft enough so that Frost could not realize what was happening. The women placed the gun back in the holster around her waist, and walked into the building. Aster stared at the cage that held Frost, why do I feel so protective of him. His view of Jack's cage was cut off as they threw a black sheet over his cage as well, growing up Aster had always had a keen sense of smell and could hear a pin drop across the room, he knew that Frost will want to know where they are as they carried him threw the building he heard a door open down a different hallway and with it came a waft of food, that must be a kitchen, further down the hall came another open door and the smell of industrial soap? A laundry room perhaps, not to mention the ballroom mentioned earlier. Aster sat back in his cage we must be in a hotel of some sort, an upper-class hotel by the smell of the food in fact the food smelt familiar but he couldn't place his finger on where he remembered it from. While in the middle of thought his cage was roughly dropped to the ground earning a small yelp as his head smashed against the bars. The sheets were lifted off, "Aster are you okay?" Frost asked tripping over his words as he hurriedly tried to ask the question. Aster hardly even had time to let his eyes adjust to the light; he looked over at frost and smirked

"I'm fine Frost, don't worry about me. How about you, are you okay?" Frost seemed to calm down at his own calm demeanor.

"Yeah, a few bumps and bruises, but I've had worse." Frost smirked causing Bunny's insides to do a summersault. Why do I always react like that when he looks at me that way?

"Well, now that you two are down your pathetic cuddlefest its time for me to make some money. Let the show begin." Pitch laughed as he stepped onto a stage.

* * *

_Author's notes: My writer's block still isn't gone still, but hopefully this was good I hope to get the next one up around next Sunday at the earliest._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: hey, I'm back and my writers block is gone_

_Warning: there will be blood in this chapter and gunshots so yeah prepare yourself._

~Jack~

Jack held his breath as he watched Pitch auction off the stolen goods, starting off with pieces of art and jewelry, Jack made note that he had seen some of the pieces in the news when they were stolen. Jack's eyes widened as he watched as the merchandise switched from pieces of art to human, they were bringing up a couple at a time, he could only see a fraction of the crowd but even from where he was sitting it looked full, his stomach turned in disgust, a scowl spreading across his face as he heard the large number of bids being placed. He felt sick seeing the disregard to human life, he looked over at bunny, "this is hopeless, and we don't even know where we are,"

"Actually, I think we might be in a hotel and a high class one at that."

Jack looked over at Bunny curiously "How would you know that?"

"Well when we were carried in I picked up the scent of food and the sound of clattering pots and pans which meant there is a kitchen in the building, then I caught the scent of commercial laundry detergent which means laundry room, and the room we are about to be sold out of is a ballroom, now I don't know about you but I don't know many places that have that combination of things other than a high class hotel." Jack nodded in agreement, but before he could say a word they were taken out of their cages, and dragged to the opening that would bring them on stage, "Crickey, watch where you're pointing that thing would you!" Jack looked over to see a gun pressed into Bunny's back right where his kidneys would be; instinctively Jack took a step towards Bunny only to be met with the cool metallic feeling against his own skin, as a gun was pressed painfully into his side, they were slowly marched onto stage.

"We will start with this one," Pitch stated into the mic as he pointed at Bunny. "He's strong, tall,…" Jack ground his teeth together as Pitch continued talking like Bunny was just some electronic he was trying to sell.

"I've only got like ten fifty on me, but do I get a family discount cuz" Both Jack's and Bunny's heads shot up at the overly cheerful voice, smiles breaking out onto their faces as they watched the colourful pixie cut skip to the front of the room, along with several other police officers; including North "I mean you do sort of owe me for causing so much trouble." Tooth smiled her whole face lighting up as she leveled her gun at Pitch "move an inch, and you'll land six feet under. I dare you" Pitch only smiled his blood curdling smile at the threats coming from the small women before him,

"You never learn do you?" just then several men and women got up from their seats, some making a run for it while the others tackled the officers to the ground including Tooth, Jack looked over at Pitch in time to see the man slink of back stage into the shadows, but not before shouting over his shoulder "shoot the ones that are left". Just then a glint off metal caught Jack's eyes. He pushed himself towards Bunny, and was rewarded with a searing pain ripping through his left shoulder before hitting the ground hard; his hands still pinned behind his back unable to cushion his fall he closed his eyes as his mind faded into dark

~Aster~

"Frost!" Bunny's scream echoed through the room, his eyes darted up to the culprit in time to see the shiny barrel now leveled at him, unable to move from shock he closed his eyes in anticipation, his mind wandering to the first time he looked down the barrel of a gun.

_(*Flashback*)_

_His father had dragged him to the bank so he could learn how accounts worked, the bank smelt of ink and sweat on that hot summer day, causing Aster to winkle his nose they slowly sauntered into line as his father went about explaining how a bank account worked, but before they even got half way through the line a man pulled a gun telling everyone to get down; the man quickly grabbed the cash from the tills, and started to make his way towards the door only to be stopped by Aster watched in horror as his father tried to stop him, Aster's entire body had become tensed, and he sprang into action as he saw the man start to lift the gun towards his father he only just was able to jump in the way of the bullet, just as police arrived the only reason he survived was because of the police officer who attended his wounds before the ambulance arrived. He always felt indebted to the police force after that day_

_(*End Flashback*)_

The sound of a gunshot dragged Aster out of his mind, but all he heard was the thud of another body. His eyes shot open only to see the shooter crumpled on the ground her eyes still open, but now clouded, empty of life as blood poured out of a hole right where her heart should be. He looked over to see North with a smoking gun in hand stare at the body before turning around and continuing his attempt to stop the fighting.

"Jack!" Tooth ran up to the pair, placing two fingers below Frosts jaw before letting out a shaky breath, "okay I need you to stay low, it looks like every one of Pitch's goons are staying to keep Pitch from being captured…" Tooth continued mumbling to herself as she let off three more rounds into someone else two in the heart one in the head Aster watched as the blood sprayed onto others who continued fighting unfazed, as the minutes passed fighters started to dwindle until only a few officers remained, North raised a radio up to his lips "Officers down! Officers down! Need EVAC"

"10-4 on the 10-00. Medevac on route" came back grainy in quality most likely due to the slightly damaged quality of the radio, North ran out of the room reappearing with what appeared to be bolt cutters which easily cut through the handcuffs on both Frost, and Aster. Aster's hands hovered over his Partners limp body two fingers going beneath his jaw

"Aster, I already checked his pulse he's alive" Aster shook his head letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding as he felt Frost's pulse beneath his fingertips he had the strange urge to hug Frost in relief even if the pulse was a bit on the weak side.

Aster shook his head again trying to clear it "Where are we?" I have to stay focused

"That hotel just off King," Aster felt the blood rush from his face no wonder it smelt familiar it was the hotel he was currently staying at.

"What is problem?" North asked seeing the discoloured officer before him, but before Bunny could open his mouth the room was flooded with paramedics, Aster found himself following after Jack's limp body as they carried him out on the gurney

"I'm his partner." He simply stated as he climbed aboard the ambulance; he leaned over Frost's "You have to make it".

Authors notes: ha, I wrote this in two hours though an hour and a half of that was me staring off into space I hope you like it I have a good feeling about this chapter better than the last few anyway, let me know what you think. They're out of trouble it would almost seem … for now any way; if you guys so desire I have something even more intense brewing in my mind, but that would mean extending the story…


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: well you guys seem to be interested in a longer story which means this story won't be ending as soon as originally planned… not that I mind _

_Now let's see, this chapter takes place in the hospital completely and who knows maybe some motions might leak out _

~Aster~

"he's lost a lot of blood we need to get this bullet out, stitch up the wound, and get him a blood transfusion" voices flowed through Aster as he stared down at his partner's still body his eyes wide with panic, sometime during the ride in the ambulance the whole situation finally caught up with him "Get Dr. Thyme down to emergency immediately" screeching of metal wheels as they rolled across the floor, and the yelling of nurses causes Frost to cringe. Aster feels his eyes widen more to the sizes of disks

"Frost! You going to be okay," his voice was urgent as he tried to make sure Frost could hear him he needed to make sure Frost stayed calm

"Bunny?" Frost's whisper barely even reached Aster's ears at least he still has enough energy to call me that stupid nickname. Just as they reached the emergency room, Aster felt a firm hand press against his chest his eye flittered down to meet the honey brown eyes of one of the nurses whose cheeks had turned a light shade of pink after meeting Asters own emerald green eyes

"I-I'm sorry sir, but you can't go any further you'll have to wait with everyone else in the waiting room" she pointed towards a dull sitting area grey worn walls and even more worn grey chairs, Aster nodded his head as he ran a shaky hand through his hair

"He has to be okay…" Aster whispered under his breath as he slowly made his way over to the waiting room currently filled with cops and the family members of the injured.

"Aster!" Aster staggered backwards as a colourful blur jumped (more like rammed) into his body "How are you doing? How is Jack?" frantic violet eyes met Aster's as Tooth fired of question after question. Aster's eyes focused on her as he tried to pull himself together

"Hold on there, if you keep adding questions I'll never be able to answer any of them." He tried to make his voice sound light hearted to erase the worry in the obviously distressed women in front of him, it seemed to work as she let out a small giggle

"Sorry, didn't mean to overbear you with a never ending barrage of questions, it's just when I'm nervous, I find asking questions the best way to stave it off from getting worse you know, and…"

"Tooth." Aster placed his hands on both of Tooth's shoulders, snapping her out of her rant, her eyes slowly focusing back on him,

"Sorry… sorry" Tooth slowly closed her mouth as a single tear fell down her cheek I pulled her into my chest instinctively feeling her tense slightly before relaxing every so often a sob would reach his ears muffled slightly from his shirt.

"It'll be okay Tooth I hardly even know him but I have a feeling he's too hard headed to let something like this take him down." Aster's own laughter was echoed by Tooth's own wind chime laughter she slowly pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you Aster, I believe your right… you know you'd be quite the catch if you were straight" Tooth let out a sigh wiping away what remained of her tears before twirling around, rejoining the rest of their co-workers, and leaving a very stunned Aster behind, with his mouth wide open. _How does she know? _Was the only thought that came to mind before he quickly recollected himself, and followed Tooth to join the others. He quietly sat in one of the chairs on the edge of the group resting his head in his hands his mind raced through everything that happened today over and over, his hands balling into fists as he remembered Frost's face as the bullet tore through his shoulder too close to his heart to feel calm, he was so engrossed he didn't notice one of the nurses come out causing him to jump when she started to speak

"Jack Frost is now out of surgery, and can have visitors, but not to many he still needs his rest" Aster jumped out of his chair the same time Tooth and Captain North stepped forward, they slowly followed the nurse to one of the several identical rooms.

~Jack~

Jack let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes only to be blinded by the unnecessarily bright light above, as he stretched he recoiled at the drilling pain in his shoulder, then he noticed the scratchy sheets _these aren't mine _Jack's eyes shot open again expecting the harsh light again only to meet violet eyes Jack's eyebrows drew together in confusion "Tooth where am I, and why are you so close to my face?"

Tooth let out a huff throwing her arms into the air as she stepped away "I don't know Jack maybe because somebody has been out like a light leaving all of us to worry none stop," she said in a whisper that's when everything came back to Jack, he must be in the hospital, though that didn't explain the whisper. "Not to mention Aster hasn't left that chair" she said while pointing to a chair behind her which was currently carrying a sleeping Bunny, "once since they brought you out of surgery, and refuses to leave until you woke up" Jack continued to stare at Bunny completely ignoring Tooth as she quietly ranted on for Bunny's sake after a few minutes she once again threw her hands up this time in defeat as she left the room. _Why did Bunny Stay?_

Jack looked at Bunny the man was laying in what looked like an uncomfortable pose with his neck resting on one of the arms and his legs over the other Jack could only smile "Bunny?" Jack's voice rose above the horse whisper he had woken up with, jarring Bunny out of his sleep knocking the newspaper that was leaning against his stomach off, he looked disoriented until his eyes landed on the now conscious Jack,

"Frost, you're awake!" Bunny exclaimed as he jumped off the chair slipping slightly on the newspaper that had fallen before sitting on the edge of the bed, Bunny's scent of earth filled Jacks nose he took a deep breath enjoying the scent "How are you feeling?" Bunny's eyes were filled with concern as he looked down at Jack who simply scoffed

"Like a simple bullet could keep me down." Bunny laughed at Jack's response, "by the way cottontail why were you reading the newspaper?" Bunny blushed as he looked at the item on the ground

"I was actually looking for an apartment or something, after all I had been staying at a hotel but they recently tried to sell me without my consent so I am currently homeless," Bunny let out a self-deprecating laugh and scratched the back of his head, Jack's mind wandered to the second room in his apartment, but before he could even process the thought

"Why don't you stay with Jack he has an extra room," Both Jack and Bunny's heads turn as Tooth saunters in with three coffees "they said Jack could go home if someone was there with him, because he got a concussion from falling so he has to be woken up every so often so you moving in would be perfect. There it's decided" Jack just stares at Tooth as she made the decision for them too scared to interject.

"Um alright if it's okay with Bunny," Jack looked over at Bunny who was equally as shocked as him by Tooth

"I-I don't see a problem"

"Perfect," Tooth threw a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and boxer-briefs at Jack before turning around "okay, get dressed I'll drive you guys back to Jack's" Jack slowly got up with some of Bunny's help before entering the Bathroom to change _I am not going to survive with Bunny only one room away _Jack's body heated up as he thought of living so close to Bunny _No, nothing is going to happen he doesn't see me that way _Jack finished getting dressed, and opened the door only to see a blushing Bunny

"Bunny, you okay?" Bunny Jumped his face turning a darker shade as he nodded, "okay… lets go then" Jack walked towards the door towards Tooth _I wonder what he was thinking_

_Author's notes: Taadaa, haha I really need to start writing these ahead of time so I don't have such tough time crunches each time oh well they are moving in together finally which means something else is coming soon *wink*, *wink*, *nudge*, *nudge*, or is that the chapter after next… well we'll see when I get there see you next Sunday_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: So, here it is the day has come Bunny and Frost are moving in together let's see how it plays out_

* * *

**~Jack~**

Jack blushed softly as he fumbled with his keys trying to focus on fitting it into the lock, while his brain was measuring the distance between him, and Bunny based on the body heat he could feel practically scorching his back from his comrade, he chanced a look behind him to see that Bunny was indeed practically touching him while Tooth who had insisted on making sure Bunny had settled in before leaving slowly edged closer towards them causing Bunny to unconsciously take another step forward effectively plastering himself against Jack

Bunny's face turned beet red as he fumbled with his words and took a hasty step back, backing into Tooth in the process causing her to fall backwards onto the beige carpet Bunny's eyes darted as he raised his arms crossing them in front of his chest before speaking "S-Sorry, I didn't—I mean…" Bunny ran a shaky hand through his hair obviously unsure how to act in this predicament.

"Don't worry about it Bunny, I'm sort of a klutz I trip and fall over all the time, though not as much as Jack," Jacks colour deepened further quickly turning back to the door.

"Thank God" Jack let out when he finally was able unlock the door, "Well, here we are," Jack outstretched his arm sweeping from one side to the other, the front door opened up into an open concept living area, on the left was a small living room which held two royal blue chairs, and a matching loveseat, which he had received from his friends at the precinct when they realized he hardly had any furnishings in his apartment. In front of the love seat was a small coffee table, and a TV; walking straight from the door would lead you to a hallway which housed the bedrooms and bathroom, and to the right was the kitchen, stools stood along the counter where he sat and ate… simplicity is what his friends said, he had simplistic needs never wanting anything fancy just the basics, he had only gotten the TV a few days ago on the insistence of North so he could come over and watch sports with him, even though he doesn't like sports he had caved to the big man's begging Jack chuckled at the memory. He looked back at Bunny who was still standing in the door way but instead of looking at the room was staring at him causing Jack to blush again, clearing his throat Jack walked into the apartment.

"Well it's not much, but you are welcome to stay as long as you want," Jack looked over his apartment wondering how long Bunny would actually stay, before looking back towards Bunny and smiling, hiding the curiosity, and heat that ran through his body at the sight of him. "You said the movers would be by around 8, right?" Bunny simply nodded in response "Okay then that gives us about fifteen minutes to show you your room, that should be enough time," Jack walked through the main living space and to the hallway. "This is my room," he said as he pointed at the first door in the hallway, "and this is yours" he took a few steps forward till he came to the second door, "the last two doors are the laundry room, and the bathroom, I sure you can figure out which ones which"

"I still remember the first time I came over to this apartment, it was a pigsty the only furnishings were a bed and the chairs in the kitchen, oh that reminds me Aster don't have Jack cook you anything he can set water on fire,"

"It was one time Tooth, and I don't see how that story is significant right now," Jack's face flushed again _damn why am I blushing so much today_ Tooth smiled tauntingly at him, Jack narrowed his eyes in response about to reply when a soft ring of a bell was heard through the apartment "Looks like the movers are early" he stated before moving towards the door.

**~Aster~**

Aster watched as the movers carried in various things, most of his belongings still in storage, he only brought bedroom furnishings, as they carried in his bed Frost snickered a the smirk that Aster loved playing on his features _wait love what the hell am I thinking _Aster felt himself blush at his thoughts while he turned so he was facing Jack "What?" Jack looked up at him slowly rising his eyebrow

"Your bed is round it almost looks like a…"

"I swear to God if you make one more bunny joke…" Jack let out laugh clutching his sides as he tried to calm himself

"What are you going to do Bunny, you wouldn't hit a man with a concussion would you?"

"I'm thinking about it snowflake," Bunny smiled as the anger spread across Frost's face

"I told you not to call me that."

"and I asked you not to call me Bunny, guess we both aren't getting what we wanted" Aster lifted his hand ruffling Frost's hair before he realized what he was doing, freezing he slowly met Jack's eyes which were wide with shock, and something else that shot heat through Aster's body; the moment shattered as an uncomfortable cough sounded beside them

"Um, we're done here so…"

"Oh, right, how much?" Aster handed the cash over to the mover before turning back to his room only to see Tooth lying on his bed

"Aster, your bed is so soft?"

"Tooth please get off my bed," Tooth's lower lip pouted out

"You know most men would love to see a women lying on their bed, I guess my suspicions were correct you really do bat for the other team,"

"Wait, what?" Aster's response froze on his tongue as he wiped around to find Jack looking curiously between Tooth and Aster

"Well I've caused as much trouble as I could I'm going to head home, North is making casserole tonight," Tooth let out an excited cheer as she exited the apartment the door softly closing behind her.

Aster looked around awkwardly "Well… I guess we should get to bed,"

* * *

_Author's notes: okay so I might have started on this chapter a bit late so I'm going to write the good stuff in the next chapter, I might be a bit late because exams are coming up but I'll try to stay up to date _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Oh My God, I am so sorry this took so long I was studying for an exam while I had a fever then I got worse then I had a performance, I'm still sick and then I got writers block, I shouldn't be this busy again, so I am so, so sorry… its summer vacation now I should have more time_

_Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians … obviously_

_Warning: explicit language… and sexual content ;) I'm serious if you don't want to read this chapter which is literally all explicit language and sexual content wait till the next update _

_In this chapter __Italics__ means the persons specific thoughts I don't always do this so it's just so you know why I randomly switch to Italics_

**~Aster~**

Aster paced in front of his colleagues open bedroom door, Frost was just through the door sleeping on his bed completely oblivious to Aster's worried pacing. All he had to do was walk in and wake him up again; it's not like Frost was angry when he woke up, well he was a little, but that was not why Bunny was nervous to go through the door to wake him, each time he woke up Frost, he'd have to sit still and resist the urge to reach out and touch Frost's sleep tousled hair, or bend down to let their lips meet, like they had in his imagination so many times. He could feel his body heat in anticipation of the look Frost had on his face when he first opened his eyes, _I didn't think people could actually look that fuckable when they first woke up_ "Blimey, I'm screwed." He ran a shaky hand through his hair his thoughts raced to the few hours of sleep he had gotten, each time waking with a hard on and Frost's name on his lips; Aster tightened his hand into a fist as he tried to calm his thoughts, when he felt the heat start to recede from his body he slowly turned towards the door, and stepped in he walked hesitantly toward the bed, only to groan Frost had kicked off the blanket revealing that he only had a pair of boxers while the rest of him was scantily clad. Aster's hand twitched at the thought of running his hand down Frost's defined stomach, he felt his body heat again as his eyes travelled down his body, and back up to his face. _Just got to get this over with ,I'm doing this to help Frost, this is the last time tonight _Aster took another step towards the bed, placing one hand on Frost's shoulder "Frost, wake up" Aster grimaced as Frost simply turned his head still fully asleep, he leaned down closer worry eating away at him "Frost?" Aster let out a breathy whisper, and could have sworn he saw Frost's eyes flutter, but before he could react Frost's arms were around his waist and had pulled him onto the bed "Shit!" Aster struck out his arms before his full body weight landed on Frost, only to find the new position rather compromising, he looked back at Frost only to see two beautiful blue eyes wide with shock

"Bunny, what the hell are you doing in my bed… on top of me" Aster felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment _wait why the hell am I getting embarrassed_

"Well, it's interesting that you asked, my partner at work injured himself, and got a concussion so I have to wake him up every few hours; so I came in to wake him up as requested of me only to have the bloody show pony pull me into his bed. If you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask" Aster watched as Frost's cheeks gained a rosy hue, _I just dug my hole deeper_ Aster felt his length harden. _I need to get out of here before I jump him_ Aster started moving back towards the end of the bed just as Frost started moving back to sit up only to have both of their lengths rub against each other causing moans of pleasure to escape both sets of lips "Fuck, Frost" Frost let out a chuckle laced with lust and more than a bit breathy,

"Bunny, if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask" Aster could hear the lust behind the sarcasm in Frost's voice as he recited what he had just said seconds ago, he lifted his head narrowing his eyes when his gaze landed on his partners face, and watched as Frost's Adams apple bobbed as he visually swallowed, as his eyes dilated, and lips parted slightly his tongue flicking out wetting his kissable lips _fuck it_ Aster brought his lips up to Frost's before his common sense could hit him for doing something so stupid.

Aster's tongue darted out tracing Frost's lips, as he brought his hand up cupping the growing tent in Frost's boxer and squeezing slightly, Frost let out a sound between a gasp and a moan Aster quickly taking advantage of the now open mouth and darted his tongue inside _he tastes like peppermint_, his partner slowly ran his hands up Aster's chest tracing each muscle under his shirt before yanking it up pulling apart momentarily as Frost chucked Aster's shirt to the floor before quickly smashing their lips back together

one of Frost's hands found its way back up Aster's torso and around his neck the other making its way towards the brim of Aster's pants, Aster started to pull on Frost's boxers lifting his partner's hips as he tugged them off before helping Frost's fumbling hands remove the rest of his own clothes Aster ground his hips down feeling the much need friction their moans were swallowed through their hungry kissing _he's so intoxicating. _Aster broke the kiss chuckling when Frost let out a whine in protest of the loss of contact as he brought his lips to Frost's jaw making his way down his necksoliciting a another moan from Frost. Aster continued his trail down Frost's jaw and to his throat swirling his tongue over his partner's skin and reveling in its taste,

**~Jack~**

_What am I doing _Jack started pulling back just as Bunny rested his hand on his upper thigh Jack bucked his hips trying desperately to get Bunny to touch his throbbing member _Oh, right I'm about to get fucked by my partner _Bunny's other hand rested on Jack's lower hip his thumb just brushing the hair above Jack's length.

"Bunny, I swear if you don't stop teasing me I will finish myself off," Jack hardly recognized the needy voice thick with lust that slipped through his own lips. Bunny lifted his head from where he had been swirling his tongue around Jack's nipple; his pupils completely engulfing the emerald green that was usually present in his eyes, his lips twitched slowly turning into a smirk

"As much I'd love to see that, it will have to wait till next time" Bunny's hand shifted till Jack's length was in his grip Jack rolled his hips as Bunny started to slowly pump up and down his shaft, Bunny's other hand began a trip up Jack's body until it was locked in his hair he found himself in another passionate lip lock "Frost, you look so beautiful," Jack stiffened slightly as he felt Bunny press his thumb to the tight ring of muscles

"Bunny, wait" Jack reached over to his nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube and stuffing it into his partners hands who wasted no time applying a generous amount onto his finger before pushing his first finger in, Jack gasped at the intrusion but his mind was quickly distracted as Bunny's other hand regained its hold in Jack's hair yanking his head back before placing his lips to his throat, Jack let out a shiver as he felt Bunny's teeth scrap against his sensitive skin, he hardly even noticed the second finger insert itself into him. "Fuck…" a throaty moan escaped his lips as he thrust his hips down causing Bunny's fingers to press against his prostate Jack's eyes widened as he saw stars his spine tingling from the sensation he was so close, his eyes met Bunny's and he noticed a mischievous smirk just as he pulled his fingers out Jack moaned his protest now feeling empty and unfulfilled Bunny let of a small breathy laugh causing Jack to place his focus back on his partner Jack swallowed loudly as his eyes fell on Bunny's hand that were currently spreading lube on his large length his eyes going back up Bunny's body before meeting his eyes

"Make that sound again" Bunny leans closer his lips grazing Jack's ear, his length probing at Jack's entrance, but going no further _stupid tease_ Jack moaned again his moan turning into an audible gasp as Bunny thrust deeply into him before becoming still. Jack wiggled uncomfortably at the unfamiliar sensation but the pain slowly ebbed away leaving only pleasure Jack thrust his hips down against Bunny's length signaling his own comfort, Bunny placed both of his hands on either of Jack's hips effectively stopping any movement Jack tried to make as he started moving tantalizingly slow

"Bunny, stop teasing!" Jack whimpered at another futile attempt to thrust his hips down on Bunny to get the friction he so desperately wanted; with each thrust Bunny would brush against Jack's prostate causing shivers to run through his entire body _there has to be something _Jack brought his hands up entwining them in Bunny's hair before pulling his face down and clashing their lips together Bunny's pace picked up as his resolve broke completely Jack came undone with Bunny's name on his lips followed closely by Bunny's own completion

_What the hell did I just do?_

_Author's Notes: okay this is the first time I've written anything like this, but I've been away for so long so I also made this my longest chapter as a sorry, please review and tell me what you think _


End file.
